


still his home, indeed

by crystallizedcherry



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Modern days canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slovakia took a long ride to his house; his home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	still his home, indeed

_Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) Hidekazu Himaruya_   


standard disclaimer applied.

* * *

He didn't take a flight or even train to reach for her country. It was a long ride with his first 21st century car, this was the first step to move on from his bestie of 70s antique car he had possessed since his days with her. Slovakia felt so unfamiliar with the automatic stuffs, but, fortunately, the adventour was good.

Slovakia had a little issue when passing the border, as the guards were new and didn't fully recognized their own country but as their superiors had apologized, he didn't mind at all.

As much as he surprised with his ability to keep up with the sophisticated features of the car, he was more entertained by the fact that she was still living in the house they had used to live together under, for years, decades, even nearly a century.

Sure he knew that she had moved most of her stuffs to the new uptown house and even given a luxury, but small apartment by her boss (she kept him updated with her life, _unbelieveable_ ), but she still let a lot of important things unmoved in that house in rural area, as a reason to escape—sometimes.

( _And who knew her other reason, mm_?)

Slovakia parked his car under the tree he remembered as a place Czech always loved to spend her spare times under, on a swing, old French philosophical books in hand. It was a significant memento, calling thousand petals of scattered memories he was smiling for, uncontrollably.

The house's look was so medieval, following the fact that it was actually an inheritance of her old dynasty. Gothic touch was evident, but as time went by and the materials were aging, she trusted some engineers and architects to try their best planting the modern art into it. She had a new garage, he noticed, previously a horse stable in world war era.

The door was left open, in no time he spotted her squatting before a drawer.

"I'm home."

Czech gave a sidelong glance and the words were escaping her lips smoothly, "Welcome back." And she stood, a pair of gloves were found.

Slovakia was frozen in place. He blinked, as if it was shocking.

The woman mimicked him, and the awkwardness as in the air.

"Uh-oh, was that wrong? O-okay—I will repeat it! Welcome home."

Slovakia chuckled and hid it with his back of hand. "I'm back."

Czech smiled and it humored him more.

"W-what? Something is weird? If it is, then it is undoubtfully you!" she tried to look away and shade of red was ghasting her maxillas, but she could not resist looking at him once more.

"It is you, moron," he took some strides ahead, "it is amazing that you still ... yeah," he scratched the back of his head, "still acknowledge that this is my home too."

She pouted but in no time her face was changed, warm and clear, "It is."

"By what?"

"Y-yeah, like," she directed her gaze to anything in the room but him, "you never really leave me, yes or no?"

Slovakia laughed a little, threw his bag to the couch. "Now, a cup of tea, yes or no?"

She walked closer to him, and promptly tossed the gloves directly to his face, and like a boss too she sat before him with crossed legs. "This is your home, too, airhead. Do it by yourself." Czech mocked with disgusted face.

Slovakia grunted, _so this was actually **his home**_.

* * *


End file.
